general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian Jerome and Alexis Davis
| gender = Male, Female | age = Julian (57) Alexis (52) | residence = Davis-Jerome House 2183 Belleforest Drive | parents = Victor Jerome (Julian's father; deceased) Mikkos Cassadine Kristin Bergman (Alexis' parents; deceased) Helena Cassadine (Alexis' stepmother; deceased) | siblings = Evan Jerome, Sr. Olivia St. John Dino AntoinelliIn 2013, it is stated that Dino had died in prison. (all deceased) Ava Jerome (Julian's siblings) Stavros Cassadine Stefan Cassadine (both deceased) Valentin Cassadine Kristina Cassadine (deceased) (Alexis' siblings) Irina Cassadine (Alexis' stepsister; deceased) | children = Sam Morgan (daughter; born 1980) Lucas Jones (Julian's son; born 1989; revised to 1987) Kristina Corinthos-Davis (Alexis' daughter; born 2002; revised to 1992) Molly Lansing-Davis (Alexis' daughter; born 2005; revised to 1997) Leo Falconeri (Julian's son; born 2015) | grandchildren = Lila McCall (granddaughter; via Sam; born 2004; stillborn) Danny Morgan (grandson; via Sam; born 2012) Baby Morgan (via Sam; currently expecting) | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Julian Jerome and Alexis Davis are a fictional couple on the soap opera General Hospital. Casting The role of Julian was originated by Jason Culp from 1988 to 1990. In 2013, the role of Julian was re-introduced with actor William deVry. The role of Alexis has been portrayed by actress Nancy Lee Grahn since 1996. Background Julian (20) and Alexis (16) first met in a bar in Hanover, New Hampshire in 1979. After a few drinks, they had a one night stand in the back of Julian's car, which resulted in their daughter, Sam. Julian and Alexis never saw each other again after that night, until 2013, when Julian, under the alias "Derek Wells" returns to Port Charles. Upon learning of his identity in November 2013, Julian and Alexis shared a kiss and he continued to pursue her for months but she continues to fight their connection. In March 2014, they made love for the second time and began a relationship. In May 2014, he attempted to leave the mob for her and his family but was stopped by his son, Lucas being shot. They later broke up numerous times due to her issues with the mob. Alexis began dating and sleeping with her former flame, Ned Ashton, much to Julian's dismay. During that time, Julian had a one night stand with Olivia Falconeri, which resulted in their son, Leo. However, the chill in their relationship thawed considerably in February 2015 when Julian was shot by Johnny. At the hospital, "Fluke" tried to suffocate Julian with a pillow, but Alexis walked in just in time to save his life. Julian was moved by her concern and as the days passed things warmed up considerably between them. Their relationship continues be on and off due to his line of work but they are still very much in love. In May 2015, Alexis ended their relationship once again because of the hit that Julian put out on Duke Lavery, which was carried out and resulted in Duke's death. However, upon learning of his son's "death", he sought her out for comfort and agreed to leave the mob for her and asked her to stay with him. She agreed and they reunited. They have since moved in together, into a house that Julian had built for them and they have also found out that Julian's son is in fact alive and Alexis has since helped Julian and Olivia work out a shared custody agreement. All of the break ups were on Alexis' end, trying to protect herself, not Julian trying to protect her. Between the two of them, they have five children: their daughter, Sam, Julian's sons, Lucas and Leo and Alexis' daughters, Kristina and Molly. They are the grandparents of Danny Morgan and Baby Morgan, due Spring of 2017, through their daughter, Sam and her husband, former mob boss, Jason Morgan. In December 2015, the couple became engaged and they were married on February 19, 2016Shown on the wedding invitation... (shown from February 22-23, 2016). She still went by Alexis Davis.Stated by Alexis during the February 23, 2016 episode...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8yMU-9_Nis On July 22, 2016, Alexis dropped off divorce papers with Julian because of everything he has done including trying to kill her. In September, Julian drops of the signed divorce papers and Alexis gets a retraining order against him. Storylines |-|1979= When Alexis Davidovitch was 16 years old, her father, Mikkos Cassadine, sent her to Hanover, New Hampshire to attend a boarding school, Briarton Griggs Academy. Relieved to be away from her hard life on Cassadine Island, Alexis saw this move as a chance to reinvent herself in a new environment. At the same time, 20 year old Julian Jerome was attending college at Dartmouth University in New Hampshire. One night, Alexis got all dressed up to make herself look older and snuck out of boarding school. She ended up at a local bar, named McCoy's, that night when Julian also arrived at the bar with a group of his friends. Julian soon caught Alexis' eye - she thought he was cute and she loved his long messy hair and the leather jacket he wore. Julian caught Alexis staring at him, so he headed over to her and took the seat next to her. Julian bought Alexis some more drinks and asked her if she wanted to go outside for some air. Alexis found Julian to be a very nice person. They went for a walk outside together, but it was very cold, so they headed to Julian's car. They kissed and got into the backseat of his car. Julian and Alexis then had sex, conceiving Sam. It was Alexis' first time. Julian dropped Alexis back off at school later that night. Alexis did not know she was pregnant for a very long time. She went to the nurse because she was feeling sick. They found out she was pregnant and notified Mikkos. Mikkos came to get her. The nurse was paid off and Alexis' pregnancy covered up. Mikkos took Alexis to a clinic in Chatham, Maine where she had Sam on May 11, 1980. He then insisted that Alexis give Sam up for adoption. Alexis didn't see Julian for years after the night. He never even knew she was pregnant. After Sam was born and given up, Alexis went back to school. Three years later, Mikkos forged papers to make it look like Sam died in a car accident so that Alexis would never go looking for her daughter. However, in 2006, Alexis finally found Sam and mother and daughter got to know one another over the following years. |-|2013= On July 30, 2013 Julian arrived back in Port Charles under the alias Derek Wells. He had previously been presumed dead after a gun fight with Duke Lavery in 1990, but in actuality he was given an alias and put into the witness protection program by the World Security Bureau, in exchange for information. Around the same time, Alexis and Sam were looking for a bone marrow donor for Sam's son Danny, who had leukemia. Sam asked Alexis about her father and if he would be a possible donor for Danny. Alexis recounted the story of how she was conceived to Sam, but admitted that she never knew the name of the man who got her pregnant. Alexis decided to seek help from Dr. Kevin Collins. She asked Dr. Collins to hypnotize her so she could remember more about Sam's father. During the session, she remembers that Sam's father's name is Julian. Alexis and Julian later ran into each other for the first time in years at Jake's bar, although they did not remember one another. Julian introduced himself as Derek Wells and they shared a flirtation, remarking to each other that the other seemed familiar. Julian worked as the new owner of the Port Charles Press and Crimson Magazine. Sam first met Julian when she went to Crimson's offices to ask Kate Howard to run a story about the bone marrow donor drive they were holding in order to find a match for Danny. Sam found Julian in place of Kate, but he agreed to run the story about the donor drive on the front page of the paper. Unfortunately a story about ELQ took precedence, and to make it up to Sam and Alexis, Julian showed up at the drive to get tested. Sam and Alexis were elated to learn that Julian was a match. When he arrived at the hospital, they excitedly shared the news with him and he agreed to donate his bone marrow to Danny. A relieved Alexis then shares a quiet moment with Julian where she tells him about Sam's father, and it was at that moment that Julian realized who Alexis was and that he was Sam's father. He wanted to tell them both, but his sister Ava Jerome dissuaded him from doing so, stating that it would interfere in their plans to take their father's mob territory back from Sonny Corinthos. Julian visited Alexis, Sam and Danny in the hospital often and spent time getting to know them. Everyone is relieved when Danny's bone marrow transplant is a success and he starts to recover. With Danny on the road to recovery, Sam starts to encourage her mother to date "Derek" but Alexis does not want to rush into a relationship. Instead, she continues to search for Sam's father, just for her own piece of mind. She goes to Duke Lavery, who tells Alexis that Julian Jerome was indeed in New Hampshire attending college at the same time Alexis was in boarding school. Alexis starts to put the pieces together and suspects that Julian Jerome is her "Julian," the father of her child, but she needs more concrete proof. She goes to Carly Jacks and asks her for a favor. Carly's adopted brother Lucas Jones, is the biological son of Julian Jerome and Cheryl Stansbury. Alexis asked Carly to contact her and Lucas' mother, Bobbie Spencer, because she wanted Bobbie to ask Lucas if he would agree to send a DNA sample to test against Sam's and find out if they are related. Lucas agreed and Alexis took his DNA sample to the hospital to test against Sam's. While at the hospital, she encountered Sam and was finally forced to admit that she was looking for Sam's father. Sam was initially upset at being kept out of the loop, but quickly understood Alexis's stance and they waited for the DNA results together. The results came back and they were a match which meant, Sam and Lucas were half-siblings. Julian Jerome was their father, however at this time Sam and Alexis still believed that Julian was dead. Julian's true identity finally came out at an art show, hosted by Ava and featuring the work of Franco. Most of the town was in attendance and the show was packed with drama. First, Heather Webber admitted that she and Scott Baldwin were Franco's parents. Then once that was over, Sonny outed Derek as Julian Jerome. Alexis and Sam were both shocked at the revelation. Julian tells Sam that Sonny has someone outside waiting to kill him, and Sam asks Sonny not to hurt Julian because Danny may need more bone marrow in the future. Sonny accused Julian of hiding behind Danny, which Sam seemed to believed. Sam asked Julian if he would go to the hospital to store some of his bone marrow in an experimental procedure in case Danny needed more marrow in the future. Julian declined to take part in the experimental procedure to store his marrow, because he didn't want Sonny to kill him if his marrow was already banked. Nevertheless he assured Sam that he would donate again in a heart beat if Danny ever needed more bone marrow in the future. Sam was dissatisfied with this answer and also accused her father of hiding behind Danny before she left the gallery angrily. Once everyone else had also left, Alexis confronted Julian for his lies and unwillingness to bank his marrow. She then brought up his attempts to date Carly, to which Julian remarks that he never wanted Carly. Julian tells Alexis that there is a connection between them and they share an unexpected kiss, but Alexis still warns Julian to stay away from her daughter and grandson. The next day, Julian uses the front page of his paper to broadcast to all that Derek Wells is actually Julian Jerome, and he came out of hiding to save the life of his sick grandson. Alexis goes by his hotel suite with the paper asking him if he is proud of himself. They argued over the impending mob war with Sonny and Julian using Danny as a shield. He tried flirting with her, once again citing their connection, but she shut him down and warned him once again to stay away from Sam and Danny. Julian and Alexis encounter one another again when he goes to her for information on the missing Carlos Rivera and Lucas, who he does not know is his son at the time. Alexis denies knowing anything about Lucas or Sonny's possible involvement in Carlos' disappearance. |-|2014-15= In late January, Alexis begins to soften to Julian and they grow closer. He makes his feelings and attraction to her known, although she tries to deny her feelings for him at first. When Alexis comes to Julian's apartment to see Ava in connection to a case, Julian answers the door. The two talk and Julian comes onto her. They kiss and almost make love on the couch, but Alexis runs out of the apartment, still trying to deny her feelings for him. Julian and Alexis grow closer and she softens to him even more when he comes to her for help regarding his son Lucas. Alexis counsels Julian on how to accept Lucas' sexual orientation and with Alexis' help and support, Julian is able to come to terms with it and reconcile with Lucas. Alexis is glad to hear that everything worked out with Julian and Lucas and they were working toward building a relationship. Alexis and Julian get closer and began to show their affection for one another, often becoming caught up in kisses and almost making love. When Sam goes out of town to work on a case, they bond while spending time with Danny. Later, Julian supports Alexis as she deals with her youngest daughter, Molly's attempt to have sex with her boyfriend, T.J. Ashford. He advises Alexis to ease up on Molly and TJ, so she doesn't push Molly away but he later accompanies Alexis to the Metro Court Hotel to stop Molly and TJ from having sex. Alexis and Julian hit a rift in their relationship, when Shawn Butler, Alexis ex-boyfriend comes over to her place to confront Julian about threatening TJ. Julian is able to convince Alexis that he meant no harm by it, which she accepts. When Molly's father, Ric Lansing returns to town, Alexis asks him to represent Julian when he comes into some legal trouble. Julian is grateful for Alexis' help and they grow closer. Alexis and Julian go on their first official date, when Alexis invites him to be her date to her nephew Nikolas Cassadine's engagement party to Britt Westbourne. Julian accepts after assuring Alexis that he believes he is the man for her. Julian and Alexis attend the event together. After the engagement party ends in disaster, Alexis and Julian head back to her place and make love for the first time since conceiving Sam. At this turning point in their relationship, their relationship deepens. Their physical relationship increases when Alexis visits Julian at his sister's art gallery, the two get caught up in heated kisses. Julian and Alexis go on their second public date when they attend the Nurses' Ball and walk the red carpet together. While at the ball, they share several public kisses. Later that night after leaving the ball, they make love again at her place and she asks him to stay the night with her, instead of sneaking out like he usually does. He spends the night and tells Alexis that he is finally happy and doesn't want to lose what he has with her. Alexis then asks him to leave the mob, but he tells her that someone else is pulling the strings and it's not that simple. A few days later, Julian invites Alexis and his children to a family dinner at the Jerome gallery. At the dinner, Julian announces that he has decided to leave the mob and become solely a legitimate business man. Alexis, Sam and Lucas are glad to hear the news, but their night is interrupted when a hitman, sent by Fluke, shoots Lucas. Shortly thereafter, Anna Devane arrives and arrests Julian for drug trafficking and Alexis rushes to represent him. Julian is able to get released by using blackmail information he had on Scott Baldwin. He later meets Alexis at the hospital and tells her that he may have to return to the organization to protect the people he loves. Alexis tries to dissuade him from this decision and tells him that she loves him. On orders from Fluke, Julian frames Molly's father, Ric Lansing and names him as the head of the Jerome crime family. As a result, Anna is forced to fake Ric's death after she learns of his innocence from Agent Jordan Ashford. This act causes a rift in Alexis' relationship with Molly, who believes that Julian set her father up. Molly grows to despise Julian and does not hide her feelings. She even moves out of her mother's home when Alexis decides to continue her relationship with Julian. After Molly is in a car accident, Alexis and Julian decide to cool their relationship down for her sake and Molly agrees to go home with Alexis. Alexis and Julian start to sneak around to see one another. Julian tries once again to leave the business, which angers Fluke. He orders Mickey Diamond to plant a bomb in Alexis' house. Luckily no one was in the house when the bomb exploded and burned the house down, but Julian killed Mickey for even attempting the hit on his family. The house fire also clued Alexis into the fact that Julian is still in the business. She confronts him about killing Mickey and still being in the mob and he admits to it all. They fight and make love, but then Alexis says she can't be with him, as long as he's in the mob and she leaves him admist his protestations. In the following weeks, Julian tries to win Alexis back. He calls and sends her several texts, but she tells him that she can't be with him as long as he's in the mob. Alexis tries to get over Julian by dating Ned Ashton, but their date is interrupted by Julian who goes to ask Alexis about the whereabouts of his sister. Alexis later becomes aware that Sam and Patrick are investigating a potential connection between Julian and Fluke. Alexis volunteers to get information out of Julian. She tries to seduce him for information, but Julian catches onto her game, forcing Alexis to come clean about Sam and Patrick's investigation. Julian denies that Luke Spencer is his boss and the conversation quickly turns to Julian and Alexis' relationship. They share a passionate moment, which Julian stops because he doesn't want Alexis to leave again after they are intimate. Alexis promises Julian that she won't walk away from him again and the two reunite and make love. Julian and Alexis break-up again, just a few days later, when Alexis learns Julian lied to her about meeting with Luke. |-|2016= Julian and Alexis are currently together, and he is making, yet another, attempt to leave the mob for her (which currently seems to be successful). They also moved in together and she found out that Julian's son is alive and well. Later on, Alexis helps Julian and Olivia come to a shared custody agreement of Leo. During the Nutcracker Gala, Julian asked all of Alexis' daughters for the blessing to propose to their mother and they all said yes. Later on, Julian proposes and Alexis says yes. With Molly as a witness, Julian puts the ring on Alexis' finger. They were married on February 19, 2016. See also *Sam Morgan *Lila McCall *Danny Morgan Photo gallery Julexiscar1.jpg Julexis5.jpg Julexis1.png|Julian and Alexis meet again Julexislegalbriefs.png|Legal briefs Julianconfirms.png|Derek confirms that he is Julian Jerome Julexiskiss1.png|Julian and Alexis kiss Julianalexis.png Dannygrandmagrandpa.png|Julexis and grandson Danny Julexis12.png Julexissex.png|Julexis make love for the second time Julexiskiss.png Julexis9.png Julexis.png|Alexis and Julian on the red carpet Julexis2.jpg Julexis3.jpg JulexisNB.png|Julian and Alexis kiss at the Nurses Ball Alexisjulian.png|Alexis and Julian make love Julexis2014.jpg Julexis3.png Julexis4.png Julexis5.png Julexisparty.png julexis.jpg Julianlexi.jpg Julexisbreakupsex.png Julexisbreakupsex1.png Julexis2.png JuLexisNB2015.png Julian-alexis.png Julexiswatchtv.png Julexismakelove91.png Julexis-kiss.png JuLexisSam.png JulexisMorgan.png Julexisbath.png|Bath at their new house Julexisyoursonisalive.png|Alexis tells Julian that his son is still alive Julexisleo.png|Julian and Alexis play with Leo JuLexisLeokiss.png JuLexiskiss.png DavisjeromeThanksgiving.png|Davis-Jerome Thanksgiving Julexistree1.png JuLexisunderthetree.png|Under the tree JulexisSam12.png|Julian and Alexis try to comfort Sam JulexisworriedaboutSam.png|Julian and Alexis worry about Sam being with Jason again Julexiswillyoumarryme.png|Will you marry me? Julexisyes.png|Yes Julexisyeskiss.png|Yes kiss JuLexisputaringonit1.png|Julian puts the ring on Alexis' finger JulianAlexisisle.png|Julian watches Alexis walk down the isle Julexisfam.png|Julian and Alexis wed while daughter Sam reads a sonnet Julexisthevows.png|The vows JulexisIDoKiss.png|Wedding kiss Julexisgunpoint.jpg|Julexis held at gunpoint at their wedding Julexisfam.jpg|Julexis family References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital couples Category:Jerome family Category:Cassadine family